falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Phil (Van Buren)
Phil is a scavenger in Burham Springs in 2253. Background Phil is a tall, lanky white man in his late 30s with salt-and-pepper gray and black hair. He used to be a railway worker until the NCR shut down the line he had been working on. He never spent time in a powder gang, but he spent plenty of time as a bounty hunter tracking down his old comrades (a not-too-endearing aspect of his history). Sparky, his companion, was one of those he tracked down.Burham Springs design document/2 - Phil Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Get Rid of Lingering Geckos: Phil and Sparky are tired of all the geckos creeping around the edges of Burham Springs, but don't want to waste time and ammo going after them themselves, so they will ask the Prisoner's help getting rid of them.Burham Springs design document/2 - Get Rid of Lingering Geckos * Blow Up the Mines for CoS: The Circle of Steel, like the Brotherhood of Steel, want the mines blown up to prevent the distribution of the technology within, but unlike the Brotherhood they want Frank, Phil and Sparky dead.Burham Springs design document/2 - Blow Up the Mines for CoS * New Canaan Connection: Jeremiah wishes to enter into a trade agreement with Phil, Sparky, and Frank. However, he is concerned that the trio at Burham Springs may fire at will on the New Canaanites if they approach, so he would like the Prisoner to negotiate on their behalf.Burham Springs design document/2 - New Canaan Connection Effects of the player's actions * If a deal is made with New Canaan Phil will offer more items for sale.Burham Springs design document/3 - Room for Improvement * Completing Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs will give the NCR an outpost in the northeast and allow Burham Springs to rebuild as a town,Burham Springs design document/2 - Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs but consequently effectively ends the salvaging and livelihoods of Phil, Sparky and Frank.Burham Springs design document/1 - Ties to Overall Game ThemesBurham Springs design document/1 - Moral Dilemmas * The explosion upon blowing up the entrance to the mine is loud enough that it can be heard at Phil and Sparky's place as well as Frank's place. The trio will investigate and attack the Prisoner and any companions.Burham Springs design document/3 - Town-specific scripting * Killing Phil, Sparky and Frank will earn the Prisoner the epithet of "Desolator."Burham Springs design document/1 - Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets Other interactions * Phil has a very terse attitude, and tends to be short with people. When the Prisoner first enters Burham Springs Phil will fire a warning shot and yell an aggressive command to keep all weapons holstered. However, in general Phil will respond without much hostility if people do as he asks. * Phil and Frank will more than adequately warn the Prisoner that the mine is extremely dangerous. Phil owns a map of the traps set up on the first floor, but he will not part with it unless the Prisoner is willing to pay a high price.Burham Springs design document/1 - Area Background Inventory Notes The Hanged Man will laughingly refuse to drop his weapons if commanded to by Phil, and it may be very difficult for the Prisoner to defuse the situation.Burham Springs design document/1 - NPC Ally Drama Appearances Phil was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Burham Springs characters